ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1
Plot On Galvan Prime, the Highbreed fleet arrives. The Galvans gather and watch. Azmuth watches from his tower. Paradox arrives and tells him to come to Earth. He resists, but agrees when the Highbreed attack his tower. He and Paradox beam away and the tower explodes. Ben is practicing for a soccer game when Paradox arrives.The team goes to Mr. Smoothy. Paradox and Azmuth tell them that Galvan Prime has fallen to the Highbreed and that Earth is the next target. They explain that the Highbreed's overall plan is to send their fleet through the jump gate and destroy the planet. Paradox says that their only hope is to defeat them before the jump gate is activated. Ben realizes that the jump gate is at Los Soledad and suggests that they put together a team of Plumbers' kids. Azmuth tells Gwen and Kevin to go and says that he wants to talk to Ben in private. Paradox, Gwen and Kevin recruit Alan, who is fighting a DNAlien, and Cooper, who makes a giant robot armor. Azmuth tells Ben that he cannot bring the Omnitrix into battle, as it can resurrect any species that is destroyed by the Highbreed and thus cannot be risked in battle. At Mount Rushmore, Cooper frees Darkstar from the Null Void on the condition that he helps them fight the Highbreed and doesn't try to steal their energy. Ben argues with Azmuth. Azmuth agrees to allow him to fight and gives him Master Control, with over 1 million aliens unlocked. The team, including Julie and Ship, arrives. The team gets to Los Soledad. Ben tells the team that their mission is to destroy the jump gate and that they have to work as a team. With that, he turns into Cannonbolt. The team goes through the cloaking field. Inside, it is snowing due to multiple weather towers, and the jump gate is complete. DNAliens see them and attack, and the team fights. Darkstar absorbs DNAliens, but Cannonbolt yells at him and tells him not to, and he reluctantly gives them back their energy. Cannonbolt tells the Omnitrix to cure the DNAliens and it does, draining its energy. He tells it to cure as many as possible and it does, running out of energy and turning Cannonbolt into Ben. Ben wakes up and Azmuth yells at him for wasting power. Cooper arrives and says that since he has seen Ben cure the DNAliens, he doesn't have to use the Omnitrix, and builds guns that cure the DNAliens. Each team member takes one. Ben turns into Jetray and shoots from the sky. The team cures their way to the jump gate. Jetray turns into Swampfire and catches DNAliens that Cooper cures. DNAlien gunners shoot Swampfire, but he turns into Upchuck and redirects the blast. The jump gate activates. Upchuck tells the team to attack it together, but they fail. Upchuck turns into Way Big and tries to pull it out of the ground. He starts to pull it out. It activates and shocks Way Big. He falls down and turns back into an unconscious Ben. The Highbreed fleet flies out of it. Impact * Ben transforms into Cannonbolt, Upchuck, and Way Big for the first time in Alien Force *Ben gains Master Control *The war against the Highbreed begins *Darkstar is freed from the Null Void *Azmuth reveals the true purpose of the Omnitrix Cannonbolt AF.PNG|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt Upchuck AF.PNG|Upchuck|link=Upchuck Way Big AF.PNG|Way Big|link=Way Big Characters Characters *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels *Darkstar *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Cannonbolt *Jetray *Swampfire *Upchuck *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc Category:Alien Returns